Ah
by wormmonsoul
Summary: FINISHED! Taito. Taichi is about to interview our famous rock star. Yep, the blonde one. Yamato is strange here. Trust me on that one, I'm the author, after all.
1. One

**Disclaimer: **this is a work of fanfiction. Okay, I need to vent all my frustration before the exams. So, stuuuupid Taito is here. I sometimes try to be original but if my story resembles any you've read before... things happen. (TaichixYamato, kissing, one-shot)

**Ah. **  
By Wormmonsoul (who didn't sleep well last week and can't come up with a decent name ^^;;;)

"In here!"  
"Where?"  
"Here."  
"Where?!"  
"In HERE!!!"  
"Okay, but where do we put him?"  
"On the sofa?"  
"I wanna… bathroom… please…" this new voice sounded timidly among the loud orders of cameramen and reporters. The two men, one definitely a manager judging by his expensive black suit and a high-tech cel, dragged the blonde inside a small studio and dropped him off on the sofa. That blonde head slumped against my hip and I felt a tremor pass through my leg: those trademark blonde strands – advertising so many fashionable shampoos – of one of the Japan's most favourable rock star were touching my new jeans!  
Just because I got a close up eyeful of his hair I happened to notice that it was dirty. This was not the Yamato I knew from my childhood.  
"Yagami-san!" the manager's authoritative voice blew into my ear. Careful! I wanted to shush him, he shouldn't disrupt the sleep of this blonde-(dirty but oh well)-haired beauty on my hip, but I gave it up without trying because there was so much noise in my little studio it was scary how Yamato managed to sleep through it at all. I wondered if he were still alive.  
"Yagami-san!"  
"Yes… Minamoto-san?" I never really remembered the names of Yamato's managers.  
"When do we start shooting?"  
"Oh… 20 minutes, I believe."  
"Do you have coffee?"  
"Excuse me?.. Ah… It's over there." I fluttered my hand in the direction of the small crowd of men and cameras on tripods, my other hand helplessly pointing at the blonde precious's head on my hip. Of course, I couldn't get up without disturbing him.   
"I just wanna use the bathroom…" the timid voice said again – into my hip. I started. The manager roughly shook Yamato by his shoulder, shouting to him that they were going to be on air in 20 minutes. I couldn't believe it was Yamato's voice. I mean, everyone knows his voice, he is after all a rock star, delusions of grandeur and the world-recognition, and all that. But I never expected it to be so weary and hoarse.   
Yamato asked to be taken to bathroom for the third time. So I stood up, hoisted him to my shoulder, and much in the manner of his manager, dragged him across the studio into the bathroom.   
He splashed his face with cold water and finally opened his eyes. Then he proceeded to do everything that is usually done in a bathroom… Okay, I kept silent, only wondering a little how I was supposed to interview him when he was in that disheartening state. When I found courage to say hello to him, a noisy crowd of people I absolutely didn't know, pushed through the doors and surrounded Yamato.   
"Hel…" and I was left standing with my mouth open.   
"Fifteen minutes left!" came a bellow outside of the bathroom. I was pushed to the wall by a woman armed with a shampoo. Yamato's head was shoved down the sink and all I could see afterwards was foam. In the next few minutes the men's bathroom was magically turned into a hair saloon, a dressmaker's and a make-up laboratory.   
"Watch out!"   
I ducked just in time to see a pair of dirty socks smack into the wall above my head.   
"Get Okinawa here! Which shade of blue is it?! And a tad of powder…"   
"Bring the _other_ shirt! I mean not this, the _other_! Are you an idiot?!"  
"DAMMIT ALL! WHERE'S MY COFFEE!"  
I squeezed past the bodyguards and out of this mayhem. The manager flew into me, nearly splashing everything around with hot black coffee… Not exactly it. It was a cup filled with black powder and a few drops of water floating on its surface. It smelled like a whole coffee plantation.   
I found a safe place on the sofa under the eye of the camera and quickly read through the questions I had to ask the famous rock star. Who happened to be my childhood friend, but nobody should know that, thank you.   
Taichi: Hi folks, your favourite DJ is back with you. And he has some tasty things to offer you today. Ishida Yamato, the hottest blonde in the nowadays Japan. Welcome to MTV, Yamato..  
Yamato: Hi, MTV, hi, you. So what's your name again, DJ? Are you that cool?  
Taichi: Taichi and yeah, I'm the coolest. Ever dreamed to be an MTV star, Yamato?  
Yamato: Sure enough, you?  
Taichi: You bet. Gimme five! Yeah, let's take a peek on you life now, Yamato?  
Crap. That was my script. That was my script for today's show featuring Yamato! Some jerk of a guy wrote it when high on caffeine or something!  
The manager appeared by my side and I rose from my seat only to have a lifeless form of Yamato lowered onto my arms.  
"Sit him where you please," said the manager matter-of-factly and there was a cry again in the backstage that FIVE minutes were left until the show started.  
I put the blonde doll on the sofa beside me. He had his eyes closed, had his hair perfectly brushed, had his face made-up a bit and he was dressed in clothes I would cut your throat for, Dolce&Gabbana, no doubt. Well, I do read Vogue out of the blue. One has to develop a fashion sense when one gets a well-paid job on MTV. Though all that entertainment business is just crap.   
And just in case you don't know – I'm gay. So all your wrong ideas about me reading Vogue are a good guess.   
"We arrived in Tokyo two hours ago – just as the j-rockers' concert in Osaka finished. Lucky us, had a truck with clothes and stuff with, otherwise Yamato would have had to pose naked – not that he'd minded – but modeling for GQ is not something that should be taken lightly…"  
"This is some time-table, isn't it? And after the interview?"  
"He is invited to a big Award-giving Ceremony in the Capitol Tokyo Hotel in Chiyoda-ku."  
"Can I have an autograph?"  
"After the show only!"   
An assistant glued the mic to my shirt just as the same was done to Yamato's.   
"Nervous, Taichi?" the cameraman breathed a long smoke into my face and grinned.  
"Damn, I'm okay. What about Yamato? Is he alive?" I asked. The cameraman – what's his name, anyway? – prodded Yamato's shoulder with his index and shrugged. The blonde was asleep or whatever.   
"Three minutes! Get the fucking outta the stage, bastards!"   
I was about to cry for ambulance when a heavy form slumped over my shoulder and a warm voice asked,  
"You got anything to eat?"  
I nearly jumped out of my trousers. Okay, after staring for some precious ten seconds on the blonde man in front of me, who had the cutest sleepy eyes, I rummaged in the table before the sofa and fished out a chocolate bar. I've never seen a chocolate bar diminished with such a speed. Well, maybe, Daisuke was an exception, but Yamato was a real rara avis in speed-eating chocolate bars. This man had to have been starved for months!!   
"ONE MINUTE!!"  
The noise began to subside as the guards pushed everyone out into the hall. The cameras targeted us. A lady ran up to ruffle Yamato's hair in a proper way.   
"Hey, you wouldn't mind?" said the blonde rock star when Aki, my assistant, was counting on his fingers backwards from twenty behind the camera.   
"Yamato?" I turned to him. He leant close to me and placed a kiss on my lips. My heart leapt as if it was break-dancing on the streets. He pulled away, his thumb smearing his lipstick across my lips.   
"Go!" shouted the cameraman.   
I turned to the TV screen and gave a cheeky smile that I absolutely didn't feel on my face.  
"Hi folks, your favourite Yamato is with you," I knew I said something wrong just as I said it. "Heck, and by his side is no other but me, your DJ!" I peeked at the TV screen with running script, "Ishida Yamato, the hottest blonde in the nowadays Japan. Welcome to MTV, Yamato.."  
Crap, I thought.   
"Hi, MTV, hi, you. So what's your name again, DJ? Are you that cool?" Yamato was charming. There was no trace of sleep in his eyes or voice – thanks to make up, of course, but there was something mesmerizing in the gestures of his hands… his kiss…   
"Or are you just a hot chick?" I heard Yamato say. It wasn't in the script!   
"Yeah, I'm the coolest. And the hottest. The name's Taichi. Remember all the girls that were fawning on me in high school, Yamato?"  
My assistant was doing something crazy behind the cameras with his hands and hair. The blonde had a puzzling look into his eyes – but the next moment he laughed with the laughter reserved for public. When you're in entertainment business you learn to notice such things. I bet tons of fan girls were squealing now before TV screens.  
"Ah, you seem to be more popular than me, let me interview you then?" the blonde smirked. With somewhat late surprise, I realized he didn't recognize me. Me, Yagami Taichi, his best friend, his partner, was not the man he was looking at now.   
"Duh… Ever dreamed to be an MTV star, Yamato?"  
"Sure enough, you?"  
"You bet. Gimme five! Yeah, let's take a peek on you life now, Yamato?"  
"Ad break!"  
He indulged me into a heavy make-out session for the next three minutes. Then there were stupid questions again about his music, his best things in life, his awards, his seiyuu debut… He replied according to what was written on the screen, nothing much. With his erratic time-table, growing popularity and lack of food (and sex – he obviously didn't have time for a girl..err.. boyfriend, as I found out during the ad breaks, and he wrote down my phone number, WOW!), I could understand that all he wanted to do now was to go to sleep. The interview was coming to the end.  
"Ten seconds left," supplied my ear mic. I watched Yamato's eyes wander drowsily over the posh magazines with his photos on the table. I hurried the end of the interview. The fans would obviously like it and with that mine and Yamato's job was over.  
"Done!"  
Yamato slumped against the back of the sofa, whispering that he had a headache. His manager, bodyguards pulled him from the sofa and led to the MTV staff who wanted his autograph. My assistant came up and smacked me with a paper folder over the head. I'm okay, really, because of my thick hair I could land on my head and feel nothing.   
I caught Yamato on his way out – or rather, on his bodyguard's way out who happened to be carrying the blonde outside. He woke up long enough to ask what my name was again.  
"Yagami Taichi."   
"I have to write it down," he said.   
"Yamato… I am Ya ga mi Ta i chi, your best childhood friend. Back in Odaiba? Digiworld? Gabumon?" His smile lingered on his lips before it disappeared. He realized I was talking seriously. He was wide awake.  
"TAICHI?!!!"   
Suddenly he glomped me.   
"I haven't seen you for ages! Gee, you changed! I missed you! How have you been?"  
I sighed.  
"Yamato? The guy on the sofa you were kissing half an hour ago? That was me."  
Yamato got his hand into his blonde tousled hair and pressed his lips into a thin line.  
"Uh oh…"  
"Uhu."  
"Ah… Damn. So you're not coming over tonight for fun?"  
"Of course I will," I grinned. 

Fin.

a/n It probably doesn't matter but I've watched too much Love Hina, so I'm just crazy. There is a girl named Taichi (last name)… Yay!


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

For introduction  
Redvind: would you please write the past of the fic? I mean it's great, but somehow I wonder how-for the god's sake-Taichi did become a DJ of MTV and how Yamato and him did get together in the first place...don't you think it's gonna be fun, ne? o   
Wormmonsoul: As you wish… grin As to the title I suppose it must be renamed as 'Hmmm' now. Thanks for all your reviews! I posted the Epilogue to What's Wrong With Being a Blonde on Mediaminer.org. Check it out!!! 

(Taichi's POV)

How the hell did I become a DJ? Lesse... As far as I remember, it was Hikari who suggested me to go to the local radiostation when I was looking for a job (though she says it was Daisuke's idea, who knows). I was in college then.   
Right, I failed my exams for university (Yamato did too) and I went into college.   
Imagine that some person close to me, Hikari or Daisuke, told me that I had a real talent for cheering people up. That's exactly what they need on the radio - to be lively, funny and chat away like you're giving a speech at G7 summit.   
That's me at that time. Genki.   
The point is, I had a huge success and it blew away my mind. I was proposed a job on very good conditions, and I had my own programme now. I quitted college, deciding that I'll make a DJ better than a sales manager.   
Now imagine a very handsome DJ with a cheerful attitude and cool voice who has tons of fan mail. At that point I was sure I found my purpose in life. The radiostation's director had me take part in DJ competitions and I won several prizes.. Naturally, I rocketed up my career like a bullet. By that time I moved out of Odaiba, lived here and there around Japan, and had a small apartment in Shinjuku and a boyfriend. Yamato had long gone to Europe with an ambitious dream to be a rock star. For some time there I wondered where he was and how the things were with him, but I got distracted and sidetracked by an unbelievable proposition from MTV Japan. It was just a job as a sidekick to a famous DJ, but huh, with my natural talent as a leader, I thought, I'm going to be a superstar in no time.   
And I was.   
There was no happy life for me in store, though. My sister, Hikari got married to a man older than me. Not Daisuke. Not Takeru. And she moved away to Hokkaido. Hokkaido is not next door, you know. I missed her terribly, and I was angry at her for not choosing one of the Chosen children. I had terrible fights with my boyfriend, and I discovered I couldn't live more than three months with any of them. I didn't love them, and all I cared was making money. Yamato literaly disappeared. All my friends from the Chosen team disappeared as well. Sometimes I and Koushiro met someplace to have a beer... it felt strange because when we were twelve we had met only to play Playstation or something..  
And it was most strange not to have Yamato as a friend anymore. I didn't even realise how much I needed him to tell me keep cool when I was swaying from all the success and attention.   
I was a real spoiled brat.   
Several years later I heard about the indies of the group Yamato was a part of, and I was sincerely happy for my friend - not so sincerely as I should have been because I never thought of finding him and congratulating him in person. Then there was his first album and his first music video.   
I was proud to announce that he was in top ten chart of Japan MTV, since I was the one who was the MTV Chart DJ. I didn't tell anyone though that we were used to be friends. Who cared? I was doing my job, he was doing his.   
And I guess I just left it at this until he showed up at my new programme, Interview with the Star. Then I realised where I went wrong... how careless I was about my friend... how ignorant of my own feelings.   
But it's not too late, right? 

A/n Sorry! This is all I could come up with! 


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

Angst. Angst from me?! I don't believe it! How come it turned out that angsty? Hell, it's just happened. People asked me to write the continuation ignoring the fact that I put FIN at the end, and I liked the idea of continuation. Yeah, talk about being true to my own word. But it's the last continuation, you hear me?!…  
As to the title, it should be 'Uh Huh'. 

(Night after the Interview)

The fun was over too soon. Taichi stayed in the bed in the spacious bedroom of the hotel suite and watched Yamato move swiftly around the room, picking his cigarettes, and lighting one.   
"You smoke?" the brunette wondered calmly. He hid that he was annoyed by the fact.  
"I wouldn't survive without."  
The blonde threw himself on the bed next to Taichi and lay on his back, puffing the smoke into the ceiling.   
"Cigarettes, coffee, random sex," the young man mused. "I didn't know a lot about you."  
"You call sex with you random?"  
"Well, I didn't say I didn't like it… and we were friends, after all… But so many years have passed. It's just strange to be lovers all of a sudden. We were friends since we were toddlers-"  
"Since Digiworld, Taichi," Yamato corrected.  
The brunette blinked.  
"Yeah, anyway… You were really into music in high school – that's all I remember before you disappeared."  
The blonde sighed, a cloud of heavy smoke escaping his mouth much to the discomfort of his friend. Yamato squeezed the half-finished cigarette into the smooth obsidian ashtray.   
"I called you regularly. But you were prone to forgetting to call back."  
"Oh… that was… I had entrance exams, you know, college and high education, dreams of a good job and good salary – all that."  
Taichi gave an apologizing smile to Yamato. The blonde stared back, fascinated by something beyond Taichi. Finally, he woke up from his reveries and asked almost timidly, "And how is it?"  
"How is what?"  
"College?"  
The brunette scratched the back of his head.  
"I quit coz I had to work a lot on the radio. I moved to Nagoya coz I didn't want to be a burden for my folks and Hikari."  
"I was in Nagoya at that time too. Before I got enough money to go to Europe," Yamato said wistfully. "We planned to start a new project with a new name for the band, new audience. But we ended up playing in the streets and lousy bars where nobody ever came looking for young rock musicians. All of them soon quit. And I drifted from one bar to the other looking for a job or a band that needed a bass guitar player."   
"Why not lead singer?"  
"I lost my voice then. I had a nasty case of flu," the blonde picked another cigarette and started looking automatically for the lighter. Taichi put his hand on his shoulder, and his chin on top.   
"I could have met you in Nagoya," he sighed. He remembered he had money then enough for two and he could have lent Yamato some…  
"Probably."  
Yamato nodded and his hair descended on Taichi's face. It sent a nice chain of sensations through his body. This hair had descended on his face countless times that night but it was still mesmerizing how it felt, how intimately it touched his skin. Taichi parted his lips and caught a strand of blonde hair between his teeth, which caused Yamato to cast him a dubious side glance.  
"You're a real tease, and a sex maniac as well, Yagami," the singer declared from the corner of his mouth. Taichi snatched the unlit cigarette out and pulled Yamato close for a kiss.   
"We can be happy together," he murmured when they parted and fell heavily back onto the bed. His hands roamed the sides of the blonde man's body. "Remember how we… fit each other… we were almost… a couple when we were sixteen… Ten years passed.. Aaaaaaaah, Yamato…"  
Again his kisses. Smothering in their feverishness, always hungry (when did he learn to kiss like that?) and possessive, but of course, the whole world belonged to him, to his blue eyes and his velvety voice and his blonde hair. Another Gackt. The angel. The nickname they gave him. The idol. Right now nothing mattered.   
"Yamato! We can date secretly…"  
"Shut up. Just shut up, Taichi. And hurry."   
And so it happens again. It's wonderful but there is something besides our bodies that is working here. And it's wedging its way into me, as I wedge my way in his body; something overwhelming seizes my brain and my heart speeds up. I want to say something. I probably won't be able to (kisses!) but I'll explode if I don't. I love you.   
Yes, that's right. I love you, Ishida Yamato. I don't want to wait another ten years for you, though I'll still be loving you.   
Oh, how soon the fun is over. Taichi lay back to have a small respite, while Yamato again went to search for the cigarettes. Thin morning light seeped through the slits in dark heavy curtains.   
"Yamato, I have a lighter in the pocket of my coat."  
"Thanks."  
"Why don't you go to sleep? You had almost no sleep tonight," Taichi said drowsily. The blonde grinned and disappeared in the shower. The brown-haired man fell gradually asleep, soothed by the sounds of running water and the absence of any thoughts in his mind. The alarm-clock woke him up an hour and a half later. Yamato was fully dressed, his hair combed and styled, his suitcase guarding the door. The blonde imp was holding his beeping cellphone to Taichi's ear.   
"Wake up, sleeping beauty."   
The brown-haired man looked around him with slight disorientation and a sick feeling settled in his heart when he noticed the suitcase, and the bodyguard who came in through the front door, ready to accompany the rock star.  
"Time to say goodbye," Yamato added softly.   
"Wait, Yamato –" Taichi panicked. He wanted Yamato to stay! He didn't mean it as a one night stand. No, they were supposed to never part. Weren't they soulmates for life? "What are you talking about? You're leaving me?!" he said as angrily as he could manage after the short period of sleep.  
Yamato kissed him on lips. But the kiss tasted bitter and Taichi pulled away.  
"So, I guess I should be happy with my little adventure into the Ishida Yamato's bed," he said sarcastically. Yamato brushed his hair before the mirror. He really was going to walk away just like that.   
"It's the way it is, Taichi. I have to go. I'm a rock star. I have concerts, CDs that I want to write, fans that believe in me.. I can't decide for myself. I belong to too many people…"  
"And there is nothing at all to it?! You're just GOING?!" he shouted without even realizing it.   
"I'll see you, Taichi. I hope to see you again. We had a great time. Goodbye."  
He wanted to spring up and held him in this room – for an eternity if needed – just not to feel any more pain that came from the parting. But the hope of a maybe future meeting was even worse than pain, because after the meeting came the despair of the parting.   
Is that what you're leaving me with, Yamato? – with the hope of someday? How long should he wait to see him again – another ten years? You're leaving me to relive again and again this night? You're leaving me when I finally understood I love you? He wanted to shout at him. He wanted to hit him.   
He watched helplessly Yamato exit the room and watched his bodyguard take the suitcase and follow him. Taichi couldn't think that he had been played just like that.   
The door banged shut, the steps died away as he sat in his bed, in a rich hotel room and stared into space.  
"No, I don't want to say goodbye. Never say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye to you, Ishida Yamato."  
Taichi hit the bedboard, the pillow where Yamato's head rested during the moments when they were making love, the blanket with the scent of his body…   
"I don't want to let you go ever again!.."   
He heard the car roll up to the entrance of the hotel and roll away.   
Taichi sat up, decided all of a sudden, and stared calmly at the wall. So, he was in love with Ishida Yamato. Now he knew which way his happiness lay. He knew what he was going to do. He had an aim in life. He was going to win Ishida Yamato to himself. 

End

A/n Yama meanie! And now this fic is rated R. Damn.   
Taichi aka Sakurazukamori: SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH! Bwahaha… 


End file.
